1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling the temperature characteristics of monolithic integrated circuits, and more particularly those fabricated from high-speed, group III-V materials such as GaAs.
The temperature behavior of circuits fabricated on group III-V substrates is an important parameter for the user. It should be taken into account by the circuit designer either by providing an accessible control electrode or by producing an on-chip device that corrects the temperature dependent variations of the circuit characteristics to be stabilized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All methods currently employed act outside the circuit, either by regulating the ambient temperature or by using feedback control involving a temperature-dependent variable, generally by means of a voltage correcting a circuit parameter.